Sora's Pimple
by CloudForTifa
Summary: Sora gets a pimple, and Kairi is the first to notice.


_**Sora's Pimple, A Kingdom Hearts FanFic**_

_**Genres: **_Humour

_**Characters: **_Sora & Kairi, with a minor mention of Riku(since he's so damn sexy J)

_**Summary: **_Sora gets a pimple, and Kairi is the first to notice.

_**Rated:**_ T for craziness and some language

_**Authors Note:**_ Just so you know, this was something my best friend Katherine and I thought up at school when we had nothing to do(I seriously think we were drunk when we thought of it. Probably not, I'm too young). It has major Sora bashing, and a lot of Kairi bashing too(we like them both very much, it's just… so funny to make fun of them) Please review and tell me how much it sucked. Remember, we were bored.

Okay on with the story

Sora's Pimple

Sora woke up from a deep sleep on a Saturday morning. It had been two days since he had finished his long journey saving the world from the Heartless and Organization XIII. Shit, that's a lot of work for a 14-15 year old! He is now living peacefully with his best friend, Riku and potential girlfriend, Kairi.

Stretching, he stood up from his bed and put on his clothes. He went to go look in the mirror to see if his butt looked big in his shorts. Fortunately, they didn't. But something else caught his attention. Under his right eye, there was a huge, round red dot. He poked it.

'Oh. My. God', he thought.

It was a pimple! It took up like half of his face! Panicking, he rushed into the bathroom to find some acne cream. Of course, there wasn't any there.

What would happen if Riku saw him? He would make fun of him for sure. But… If Kairi saw him, she'd be embarrassed to be seen with him, wouldn't she?

"DAMN!"

Sora grabbed a sheet of paper and placed it over his freakishly large pimple. He rushed downstairs.

"Hello Sora", his mother called cheerfully. "Why are you covering your face?"

"Umm…"

His mother peeled off the paper and gasped. "SORA! YOU HAVE A PIMPLE! MY LITTLE BOYS BECOMING A MAN!"

She hugged him and he pulled away.

"Mom! This is embarrassing!"

"I have an idea, son. Go outside and put some seawater on it. It works like a charm."

"Hey! I'm not going out now. People could see me!"

"Sora, there's nobody outside at 7:00 in the morning".

"Fine".

Sora ran outside and ran to the water. He begin splashing his face with more and more water.

"WORK DAMNIT!"

"Sora!"

He heard a familiar feminine voice call. Shit, it was Kairi. She ran over to him, carrying a bucket and a fishing rod. She was wearing rain boots and a long raincoat.

"Kairi! What are you doing here?" He said, covering his face.

"Fishing, silly. Look!" She showed him the bucket. Inside, were two live fish.

"Uh, Sora, what's on your face?"

"NOTHING!!!!!"

She pulled the paper away and gasped loudly.

"Sora! What the hell is on your face?"

She took a fish out of the bucket and began to hit him repeatedly on the pimple. That wasn't the worse part. The fish was alive.

"Kairi! You bitch. Stop it!"

Kairi stopped hitting him and smacked herself in the head. Finally realizing what the hell was on his face.

"Oh, Sora, you have a pimple".

"NO SHIT!"

"Why were you trying to hide it?"

"Because it's embarrassing".

"Everyone gets pimples silly. It's part of growing up".

"Even you?"

"Yes, while you were gone, my face was loaded with pimples".

Sora raised an eye brow. "Really?"

"Remember in the World that Never Was, how those red marks on my face? Those were pimples".

"Oh! So, that's why you're face looked like a meteor hit it".

Kairi looked slightly offended. "Yes Sora".

"At least I didn't whack you in the face with a fish!"

"Sorry, I was startled!"

"My ass!"

Kairi huffed. "My, you're grumpy today!"

With that, she walked away. She stopped midway back to her house.

"Sora!" She called.

"What?"

He turned around and was hit in the head with a bucket. Kairi walked up to him and grumbled.

"Nobody says my face looks like a meteor hit it!" She fake pouted and stomped back to her house, leaving Sora unconscious on the ground, pimple still noticeable.

THE END

_**Author's Note:**_I must have been drugged when I wrote this. No flames. I already know how bad it sucks. But please review this piece of shit so I can see if you found it funny or unbearably stupid.


End file.
